


When The Lights Go Out

by ChloeMagea



Series: The Hoodrat and the Redneck [6]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Racism, TWD AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU the zombie outbreak was contained by the U.S government and military, it never got leaked to the mainstream media and the masses have no idea at how close to an apocalypse they were. So normal life goes on for the characters but some how and some way Daryl finds him self-meeting a worried girl named Brandy. This is written in Daryl’s POV because he is so fun to write. This takes place about a year after the start of The Walking Dead. Inspired by Black Snake Moan and Monsters Ball.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_-_

Chapter One.

-

            I took a drag of my cigarette and looked around the garage for a wrench. This place was a fuckin’ mess because Merle thought it was such a good idear’ to set up his meth lab there.  I finally found the wrench I was lookin’ for under a stack of old newspapers. I flicked my cigarette butt on the ground and walked out. I stopped when I saw her, there was a chick in my dirt drive way. Some black girl, she didn’t see me at first, looking around looking like she had saw a ghost or sumthin’.  She had a huge head of hair and her bang was dyed an ugly shade of bright red. Is that what  _they_  really thought was cute? She had on a pair of tiny daisy dukes a tank top; everything she had on was way too tight for her and a pair of stark white brand new tennis shoes.

            “Ay!” I yelled at her causing her to jump and look at me. She had to have been no older then twenty. “Who are ya’?” I asked taking a step towards her; her eyed darted around looking at the mess of a yard and some car parts that were lying around.

            “I… my car broke down da road.” She said her accent making me cringe, why did  _they_  have to talk like that? She pushed her bangs out of her face and looked down at her cell phone that was clinched tightly in her hand. “I ain’t got no service out here, can I use ya phone or somethin’?” She was a city girl; probably from the hood by the way she talked and looked.  This wasn’t the place for her at all. I noticed a purple bruise on her eye and her lip was bloody and busted. Her eye makeup had run and smeared givin’ her a raccoon look. I thought about askin’ her what happened but I changed my mind.

            “Ain’t gotta phone, it got disconnected.” I said to her, her brown eyes widened and she wrinkled her over plucked eyebrows and sucked her teeth.

            “You ain’t gotta a phone?” She said as if the idear’ was something she couldn’t understand.

            “I just said I don’t.” She blinked and put her hands on her head and let out a whine.

            “Fuckin’ hell.” She sniffed.

            “What kinda’ car you got?” I asked, feelin’ a little bad for the poor thing. I couldn’t just let her wander about alone knowing the type of people that lived in the area.  Most people were friendly enough but I knew that down the road lived the Tuckers and I knew them sum’ bitches were known for their Klan attitude, but my brother wasn’t any better.  I thought about sendin’ her away but I didn’t want any shit on my conscious if any thin’ happened to her.

            “It’s a little Escort…2004 I think…”  She mumbled looking back over at the car parts that were strewn across the messy yard.

            “I ain’t got no parts for tha one.” She twitched her full bottom lip in to a pout; I let out a sigh and shook my head. “Take me to ya car, I’ll tow it back here and see what the problem is.” She nodded and looked a little relived at my words; I grabbed the trailer hitch from the garage and we went on our way.  Her car wasn’t far down the road and in less then ten minutes we were back. She looked over my shoulder nervously as I looked under the hood.

            “So what happen’?” I asked noticing that her car was a piece of shit.

            “I uh, had to push ma brake all the way down to the flo to get it to stop.” I grunted at her words.

            “I bet it’s ya brake line.” I mumbled growing agitated that she was standin’ over me. I checked her oil, she barely had any in the engine. “You tryin’ to break this car?” She raised her eyebrow, oil changes weren’t really a science, fuckin’ women are so helpless. “You gonna crack yer engine if you don’t get some oil in this thing.”

            “How much to fix it?” She asked reaching in to her shallow back pocket and pullin’ out a few bucks.

            “Like forty five, but da hardware shop is closed by now.” I said looking at her busted lip, she most hav’ noticed me lookin’ at it because she touched it and looked away.

            “Well what um gonna do?” She asked like I had an answer for her.

            “We can get the part in the mornin’ and I can put it on for ya and ya can be on yer way.” I shrugged slippin’ another cigarette in my mouth and littin’ it.

            “Is there a motel or sumthin’ around here?” She asked, I scuffed.

            “There’s the Horse Shoe, but ya don’t wanna go there. That place is nasty and for the lot lizards.”

            “What da hell is a lot lizard?” She asked, she really was a city gal.

            “It’s a nasty slut that fucks truckers.”

            “Holy shit, I’m really in da fuckin’ boonies.” She mumbled.

            “Yeh, this isn’t really the place for ya.” I said taking a drag and flicking my ash on the ground. “I ain’t bein’ a creep nor nothin’ but you can stay here for the night.”

            “I guess I gotta…” She said openin’ her drivers side door and sittin’ down. “I did’t catch ya name.”

            “Daryl Dixon and you?”

 

            “Brandy Simmons.”


	2. Chapter 2

 She said she was just gonna sleep in her car for the night. I didn’t really blame her for it, but I wasn’t even thinkin’ about hurtin’ her or anything. I ain’t a creep or nothin’. I sat on the couch drinkin’ a beer and watching T.V, we only got six channels because cable was somthin’ we couldn’t afford, don’t need that shit anyways. It was rainin’ pretty hard for the last hour and was almost midnight when I heard knockin’ at the front door. I got up and pulled it open to find her standin’ there in the rain looking’ horrified.

            “Can I come in?” She asked lookin’ behind her self, her hair was sopping wet and her white wife beater had sucked it’s self to her skin. I tried really hard to keep my eyes off her chest but she did have big tits and I could practically see through her shirt. “I think there’s wolves of some shit out here….I keep hearin’ growls and stuff….” As soon as she said that there was a howl, and her eyes got big and she pretty much ran past me and in to the house.

            “That was a coyote.” I said shuttin’ the door and turning to look at her. My house was a mess, there was shit everywhere and it smelt like smoke. Empty beer cans, glasses and plates were strewn over top the coffee table. We never kept the house clean after ma died and it was even worse when the old man kicked it a few years ago. Leavin’ me and Merle and neither of use were the cleanin’ type. Her expression changed when she looked at the far wall, I knew what she was lookin’ at, Merle’s fucking Nazi flag that he had hung up.

            “That’s not mine…it’s my brothers.” I said trying to make it less awkward I don’t think it helped much. “He should be gone for the weekend.” I added, she nervously nodded. Merle had the ability to embarrass my ass even when he weren’t around. She bit her full bottom lip and wrinkled her eyebrow, stanin’ there and looking unsure of her self.

            “Hav’ a seat.” I said to her, she sat down on the far end of the couch and out her hands in her lap. “Wanna beer?” I asked gettin’ my self one from the fridge.

            “Yeah sure.” She said meekly brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. I handed her the can of beer and sat back down across from her. There was nothin’ being said between us only the sound of her snipping her beer and the television. I looked at her, she was shivering’ and rubbin’ her arms that were riddled with gooses bumps. I looked at the bruise on her eye and then to her busted lip.  We didn’t talk that much; she finished her beer and kept her eyes on the t.v. I could tell she didn’t wanna look at me. I tried to keep my eyes off of her, knowin’ that if I kept staring it would too creepy. I don’t know long we sat there but eventually it was getting’ pretty late. I looked back over at her, and she was asleep. Her arm resting on the armrest propping her head up, I let out a low grunt and got up outta my chair and looked back over to her. She was shiverin’, I let out a sigh and grabbed the quilt off the back of the recliner and placed it over her.

            “What a night.” I grumbled as I made my way to my bedroom to retire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Racial insults. But what to you expect from Merle Dixon?

I jumped out of bed when I heard her screamin’ it sounded like someone was killin’ her. I yanked the door open and ran down the hall to see her huddled on the couch and Merle standin’ over her. What the fuck was he doin’ back so soon? Shit this wasn’t gonna be good at all. The look on her face was somethin’ I haven’t since my ma was alive; it was the same look she got before my old man would swing on her. Merle looked over at me, lookin’ more confused the angry. As soon as he looked away from her, she jumped off the couch and ran out of the house bare foot.

            “God damn it!” I said runnin after her and pushin’ past Merle who I heard say something about “niggers” but ignored him. “Ay! Come here!” I yelled at her but she didn’t stop runnin until she tripped over her own feet and fell in the gravel driveway.  She went down pretty hard, and scraped her legs. I walked over to her but she scooted back and flinched. Did she think I was gonna hit her or something?

            “I ain’t gonna be chancin’ yer’ ass around, ya hear me?” I said. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Shit, I hated it when girls cried, it was somethin’ I couldn’t handle. I glanced up to the front porch to see Merle stanin’ there, he was about to say somethin’ I could always tell when something was gonna come outta my older brother’s mouth. Most of the time it wasn’t any thing polite. 

            “What the hell is goin’ on around here!?” He yelled stepping down the stairs; he spat before goin’ to walk towards us. She franticly looked over at him.

            “Merle, calm down!” I said as she scurried to her feet and stated to back away.

            “Naw, little brother ya gonna tell me what the hell is goin on in my house!” He yelled.

            “Will ya listen to me for a second before openin’ yer God damn mouth?” He finally stopped talking.  “Listin’ her car broke down just a ways up the road.” I whispered to him and he looked past be and shot a look at her.

            “Well she shoulda’ known this ain’t the place for her.” He hissed.

            “She got lost, you really think she would come to his dump on purpose?”

            “Ay, this is yer home town yer talkin’ about.” He said, he would defend his trash town until the day he died. 

            “Whatever’ look I’m gonna take her up to the auto parts shop and fix her brake line and send her on her way.”

            “What the fuck ever.” He said before hackin’ up some spit and walkin’ back in the house. I could hear her sniffling behind me when I realized I wasn’t wearin’ a shirt. She had to be starin’ at my scars, damn it. I turned around and her eyes jumped to my face.

            “Get in the truck. I’ll be back.” I said before heading back in to grab a shirt.

            “M-my shoes…” She sniffled.

            “I’ll get um, now get in the truck.” I hissed, she nodded and quickly scurried over to my tuck and got in.

—

 Neither of us was talkin’. She was lookin out the window and hadn’t even glanced over at me. I noticed that her knees were pretty scrapped up and bloody from when she fell in the driveway. Christ, her shorts were…short.  I bet she’s a lil slut er’ something. All the girls that I knew that dressed like that were loose. I huffed and reached and turned on the radio, it was set on the only channel I listened to and they played country music. I expected her to roll her eyes, suck her teeth or some other ghetto shit but she didn’t flinch still keepin’ her eyes on the window. I wanted to say somethin’ but what the hell would I say to her? We had nothin’ in common; I might as well talk to a damn brick wall er’ some shit.

I glanced over to her when I thought I heard her hummin’ to the song on the radio. There was no way she would know any music like that. It was the Dixie Chicks Landslide playin’, I listened and I’d be damned she was hummin’ along with it. 

            “Uh how the hell do ya know this song?” I asked, and it sounded way more ignorant then I wanted it too but I just had to ask.

            “Fleetwood Mac.” She said still keepin’ her eyes off of me. “My Grandma loved Fleedwood Mac.” She added glancing over me, I got chills in that moment. My mama loved Stevie Nicks. I remembered her singin’ that same song while she washed the dishes…it was eerie. 

       “I just thought…” I started to say to cover my ass, but to be honest what the hell was I supposed to think? I mean it ain’t often you finds one of them that knows music other then that rap shit.

            “Ya’ you would.” She said.

            “Ay girl don’t give me any of that attitude.” I said to her as we finally made it in to town.

            “My name ain’t girl, it’s Brandy.” Did she really just snap at me?

            “Listen here, I ain’t gotta do one of this shit for you so ya better watch yer little mouth.” I said back to her as I pulled up to the auto shop. She didn’t say anythin’ back, good I wasn’t gonna deal with that ‘black girl attitude.’ I looked and noticed that the buildin’ was pretty damn dark. Damn it…

            “Shit.” I mumbled.

            “Wha?”

            “It’s fuckin’ Sunday.” God damn it, nothin’ in this damn town was open on Sunday.

            “Thy ain’t open on Sundays?” She asked, good lord I hated how she talked.

            “No thy ain’t open.” I cut back imitating her speech, I quickly realized that I shouldn’t have done that. Seeing the look on her face as soon as the words left my mouth. She looked really sad and looked away from me and down to her scrapped up knees.  Aw, hell.

            “Listen, there’s a pay phone just up da road. I’ll take ya there so ya can call someone to pick ya up or something.” I don’t know what the hell I said but she started cryin’. God damn it! That was the one thang I couldn’t deal with. “Stop cryin.” I said, I could hear the nervousness in my voice. My mama cried a lot more then she smiled or laughed. She didn’t stop, sobbin’ even harder, coverin’ her face with her hands. “What did I say?” I asked sounding angry, I wasn’t but it was the only way I could handle the sound of her hickin’ and shutterin’.

            “I-I-ain’t-got no one to call.” She sniffled pulling her hands away from her eyes and wiping her runny nose.

            “You ain’t got no family?” I asked, damn it stop all that cryin’….

            “No- my family moved to Te-Texas last- year…” She said. What was I gonna do? She looked scared like an orphan fawn. “They are too-far- to-come get me…” I had no choice, it was either take her back home or kick her outta my truck and no matter how much I wanted her outta my hair I couldn’t just abandon her.  I put my truck back in drive and pulled outta the parking lot.

            “Wh-where are we goin’?” She asked.

            “Where ya think? I’ll take ya back up here tomorrow.”

            “Is he gonna hurt me?” She asked talking about Merle; it took me a moment to think. Merle was lots of thang’s but he wouldn’t just physically hurt a girl for no reason…no matter her color because in da end when they cried with black and blue bruises they all looked the same, they all looked like our mama when they did.

            “Naw, he won’t hit ya.” I said, he wouldn’t lay a hand on her but I couldn’t promises that he wouldn’t hurt her lil feelins’.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Racial slurs. I had a chapter of this for like months and I forgot I wrote it lol.

It didn’t do good when we got back, I could tell Merle was high off his ass as soon as I pulled in da drive way and saw him. He was the worst when he was high,  I wish he’d quit usin’ that shit. He had scared her so bad that she said she’d stay in car for the night. Merle even scared me when he got that crazy look in his eye.

            It was the middle of the day, and finally Merle had calmed his ass down bout’ the whole thing. Thank the Lord, cuz’ I was getting’ sick of hearin’ him say _nigger_ every other word. I didn’t really like em either but when he was high he went a lil’ over board with it. I stood in the livin’ room window, and slipped a cigarette in my mouth, I had saw her earlier in the back seat of her car but I didn’t see her now.

            “I’m gonna go check on her.” I said takin’ a drag of my cigarette and walking to the front door.

            “Why?” I heard Merle ask as he kept his eyes glued to the baseball game that was on TV.

            “Cuz’ I want to. I need a reason now?” I said.

            “Calm ya panties lil’ brother.” Merle snickered; I rolled my eyes at him and walked out the door and down the crumbing front stairs and over to her car. I took a drag and looked in the window, she was layin’ down. I tapped on the glass and she jumped a bit and sat up. She had been cryin’ again her eyes were all red. I pulled open the door and heat hit me in the face. It had to have been 85 degrees outside and she was pretty much bakin’ her self in that car.

            “Get out.” I ordered.

            “Wha?” She mumbled rubbing sweat from her forehead, she looked a lil outta it.

            “I said get outta da car.”

            “No, I’m good. I’ll just say herr.” She said reachin’ for the door. But I held it open.

            “Naw ya ain’t. Yer gonna sit in this hotter then fuck car and get heat stroke. Merle’s an asshole but ya ain’t gonna sit out here and fry because yer scared of him. Now get out.” I said, she was really stubborn; it bothered me that she would rather sit in an oven then be around my own flesh and blood. Wait, why the fuck did I care what some lil’ hood rat thought of me or mine? Finally she stepped out and almost fell but I caught her by her arm.

            “See yer dyhydrated.” I said standin’ her back up and watched her rub her face. She followed me to the porch I heard her let out a lil whine before I opened the door.

            “Come on. I ain’t gonna hold this door open for ya all day.” I said seeing Merle look up from the corner of my eye. She slowly shuffled in and glanced over to Merle who sucked his teeth.  “Sit.” I said and she did, sitting down on the end of the couch. Keepin’ her eyes down on the dirty wood floor.  I walked in the kitchen making sure to step over a few of the cavin‘ floor boards I looked around for a cleanish glass and filled it with water from the tap.

            “Here.” I said walkin’ back out an in to the livin’ room and handed her the glass. She took it and gulped down the whole glass down as quick as she could, the water drippin down her chin and to her shirt. Merle and I just started at her as panted and wiped her mouth.

            “Thanks…” She mumbled lookin’ embarrassed. I grunted in reply and sat down in the other chair. Holy shit the tension’ in the room was horrible, Merle was just glarin’ her and she was tryin her hardest to keep her eyes down.

_“It’s a home run!”_

 

The sports announcer from the TV said, the game was the only sound in the house and the awkward silence was gettin’ to me. I went to open my mouth to say sumthin’ to her but Merle did before I did. Fuckin’ fantastic.

            “What happened to yer face?” Merle asked. I was wonderin’ that same thin’ since I first saw her. She looked down and tightened her grip on the empty glass.

            “Nothin’.” She mumbled.

            “Looks like a whole lotta nothin’.” Merle scuffed. She rubbed her lip and sniffled.

            “My boyfriend...he uh..he hit me. “ Of course he did, I bet he was some kind of thug asshole too. There was a knock at the door, well more like a bangin’. Brandy looked up rattled by the sound.

            “Who da fuck is that?” I mumbled to myself before getting up outta da chair.

            “Dixon!” I heard her voice squawk from the other side of the door outta all the people that I didn’t want to drop by Tammy was the last damn one I needed. I fuckin’ hated her. We fucked around a few times here and there until I found out she was fuckin’ every other thing that had a dick in the whole county. 

            “What’s that whore doin’ here?” Merle asked.

            ‘”I don’t know.” I grumbled yankin the door open to see her stain there with a cigarette hanin’ outta her mouth. Her cheap ass dyed blond hair and that horrid make up. “What da hell do ya what?” I asked.

            “Dixon, Jeff Tucker said that he saw ya today with some ni-“ She stopped as soon as she looked past me and saw Brandy this shit wound’t gonna be good. She pushed past me before I could stop her.  “Are ya fuckin’ serious!? Ya stopped fuckin’ with me but ya fuckin around with some black chick?!” Tammy yelled.

            “I stopped fuckin’ with ya because yer a fuckin skank.” I screamed back at her.

            “Oh please! You had some nigger girlfriend on the side!” Tammy screamed but I was a lil confused when another voice joined in on the yellin’.

            “Bitch who da fuck you think you talkin’ about?!” Brandy said gettin’ up off the couch. I glanced over at her and then to Merle who was still sittin in his chair with a smile on his face. He loved shit like this.

            “I’m talkin to ya! Yer the only pouch mon-“ Before Tammy could finish her insult I saw Brandy run towards her and yank her by her hair and threw her to the floor.

 

**_Shit!_ **

 

 Tammy went to swing at Brandy but she got the first swing in.

            “Who ya think ya talkin’ to, ya piece of white trash!” Brandy yelled balling up her fist and sockin’ Tammy in her face. 

            “HELL YA! Chick fight!” Merle yelled standin up to get a better view. It was getting’ out hand but I would be lyin’ if I said I didn’t like watchin’ chicks fight like any normal man. I pulled Brandy off of Tammy but as soon as I let her go she came after her again.

            “Merle! Will ya help me!” I yelled.

            “Aw come on lil’ bro let scrap it out.” He said with a laugh. Brandy got her hands on Tammy again. I was shocked just a few moments ago she was so scared but now she wasn’t playin’ any games.

            “Merle! God damn it help me!”

            “Fine whatever.” He said grabbing Brandy from behind and holding her. She struggled to get away from him but she couldn’t. I yanked Tammy up off the floor and opened the door and pushed her out.

            “Get the fuck outta my house!” I yelled before I slammed the door.

            “Let me go!” Brandy said before Merle released her. I turned around a looked at her.

            “Where da hell did all that come from?” I asked still shocked that she had so much fight in her.  She straightened her top and looked at me.

            “Dat bitch started it.” She said simply, the fawn was gone and if she would have been white she woulda been right at home with the Dixons.

            “Not gonna lie, that was funny as hell. You gotta a few good licks in on that lil slut.” Merle said. Did he just, compliment her?  What was happening? “That lil shit Tucker needs to mind his own business. I should go kick his lil ass.” Merle said.

            “Oh…I don’t wanna cause any problems with any of yer friends.” She started to say lookin’ worried but to be honest Tammy was the only one dumb enough to think that she could just run up in our house and start some shit.

            “Yer okay, ain’t no one gonna say nothin’ to us.” Merle said. It was true; motherfuckers were scared of Merle and me by association. I looked over at her she still looked innocent enough but I knew she was a scrappy’ lil bitch.


End file.
